Razão
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Pouco após os acontecimentos em Pariah, Lois e Clark têm um momento de grande revelação. Para ambos. One shot! R


Nota explicativa: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas, e não havendo conteúdo proibido e de conotação imoral.

**SMALLVILLE - RANCHO KENT - MANHÃ**

"Clark!" chamou Lois, enquanto subia as escadas do _loft_, e o via sentado ao chão.

Já havia se passado mais de dois dias da morte de Alicia Baker, e Clark ainda estava inconsolável. Nem mesmo Jonathan e Martha conseguiram reanimar o filho.

"Posso subir?" perguntou ela, que já havia subido todos os degraus.

Não houve resposta. Assim mesmo, Lois se aproximou. Não houve qualquer reação de Clark, que continuou olhando para o céu laranja rosado daquele fim de dia frio que se punha. Um pouco desconfortável com a situação, Lois recostou-se próximo às escadas e com as mãos nos bolsos, observou-o por alguns instantes.

"Talvez eu não seja a pessoa certa para dizer isso" Clark permaneceu imóvel, olhando para as cores do dia que se findava, e ela apenas continuou. "Talvez eu nem mesmo devesse estar aqui"

Clark então olhou para o chão. Realmente, não queria que ela estivesse ali. De fato, ele não queria ver ninguém. Desconsertada, porém, nem um pouco intimidada com a situação, Lois, que não pretendia demorar a dizer o que achava que devia, continuou a encará-lo. Há menos de dois dias, viu Alicia Baker morta e, pouco depois, Clark, no auge de sua fúria, quase matando seu assassino. Isso ainda a perturbava, por mais que achasse que já tinha visto de tudo em Smallville.

"Mas, devido às circunstâncias, acho que tenho o direito de dizer alguma coisa" continuou ela, aproximando-se.

Clark permaneceu imóvel. Nada do que lhe dissessem faria diferença. Alicia estava morta.

"Eu sinto muito" disse Lois.

Clark enrugou a testa, em agonia, e voltou os olhos para a janela. Lois olhou na mesma direção, como se buscasse inspiração para dizer alguma coisa que realmente valesse a pena. Sentou-se, então, no sofá, com o corpo inclinado para a frente, e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, sem tirar os olhos de Clark.

"Perder alguém que se ama é uma experiência horrível, pra não dizer extremamente dolorosa" continuou ela. Lois falava por experiência própria. A perda precoce da mãe ainda era uma dor constante.

Clark a encarou novamente. Ela não compreendia. Jamais compreenderia. Aquilo era totalmente diferente. Clark só conseguia pensar que ele podia ter feito alguma coisa para evitar a morte de Alicia. Ele podia ter feito qualquer coisa. Mas não o fez. Tudo porque ele simplesmente acreditou que ela era a principal suspeita das agressões contra Lana e Jason. Assim como a cidade inteira, ele duvidou dela. Assim como todos, ele não acreditou nela. E mesmo com todas as suas habilidades, não pôde salvá-la. E isso o estava consumindo por dentro. Clark se sentia vulnerável e impotente.

"Não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu" disse ela então, como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos. "Não foi culpa de ninguém"

Clark suspirou. Lois compreendeu. Aquela era sua deixa.

"Eu só queria dizer mais um coisa" continuou ela. "Vocês dois tiveram algo muito bom e especial"

Nisso, Clark levantou os olhos para Lois. Ela não fazia idéia do quão especial havia sido.

"Não deixe o ódio acabar com as coisas boas que ficaram" disse ela.

Ele a encarou. De certa forma, fazia sentido. Com Alicia, Clark teve um relacionamento verdadeiro. Havia cumplicidade. Nada de mentiras e segredos. Isso era bom. Não era tudo. Mas era bom e confortante. E isso ele levaria para sempre no seu coração. Lamentava, porém, que talvez nunca mais pudesse ter um relacionamento bom e verdadeiro como o que teve com Alicia. Mais do que a dor física, a qual experimentou algumas vezes, e que em nada se comparava à dor da perda de alguém que um dia amou, era a certeza de que muito provavelmente jamais viria a encontrar seu par. A pessoa que o faria se sentir o homem que teria que se tornar um dia.

"Um dia você ainda vai encontrar alguém muito especial" concluiu Lois. As palavras ecoaram fundo em Clark.

Ela o encarou por mais um tempo. Achava que ainda podia dizer mais alguma coisa. Sabia, porém, que nada do que dissesse faria diferença. O dano já havia sido feito. A perda era irreparável. E Lois só conseguia imaginar a dor sentida por Clark, pensando na mesma que sentia quando lembrava de sua mãe. A dor da saudade. E o vazio imenso que ficaria no seu coração, assim como no de Clark, que perdia um grande amor.

Ela então se levantou e desceu as escadas. Não sem antes se virar para vê-lo mais uma vez. Clark continuava a olhar para a janela. Reflexivo e ausente.

"Obrigado, Lois" disse ele então, virando-se em direção às escadas, para vê-la. Mas Lois já não estava mais lá. E Clark mergulhou novamente na sua tristeza profunda, silenciosa e, mais do que tudo, solitária.

**FIM**


End file.
